User talk:Tetracapillactomist
Leave a new message. Welcome Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quest:The Secret of Stoneback Hill page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 17:33, August 20, 2010 Hello, and thank you for your welcome, kind note and invitation. I'll be sure to oblige and take you up on your offer if - rather when - the need arises. cheers, --Tetracapillactomist 18:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk page editing Hi, just a note that in general, talk pages shouldn't be edited to fix up existing entries. If you edit your own message, you should probably do it with some sort of 'edit' disclaimer. And other people's messages should be left as-is, even if it is misspelled, etc, to avoid out-of-context replies and unnecessary edits to the page (I thought there was some new discussion). Not a big deal, especially on this site, but I think you can see how on highly-debated articles this can be manipulated (there is some wiki article about this somewhere I'm sure). K!ZeRotalk 20:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) K!ZeRo, hello... I do apologise for that - in fact it shouldn't even have come to you having to remind me to behave in a 'civil' way. Without intending to use this as an excuse, I must have been half asleep and my 'tetracapillactomy' must have gotten the better of me... we all make mistakes, myself included (obviously), and with that in mind I agree that - if for no other reason (and of course there are others...) - at least for the sake of common courtesy, personal messages, correspondence, conversations, interactions should remain "off limits"; they shouldn't be tempered with... Obviously I committed a form of breach, more significant in principle perhaps than in practice, as far as this specific case is concerned, but your message made me aware of it now, even if my muddled, sleepy mind missed it as it was happening - and for that, I am sorry. This is more like an excuse of sorts, but I was reading and sporadically editing guide- and walkthrough-like postings when one of the links brought me to the 'talk' page - apparently I carried over my editing reflexes from the guides to the dialog a bit nonchalantly... I don't rightly know whose message I have edited, but I take this opportunity to apologise to them as well: no personal affront or criticism was intended or implied. In addition, I tended so far to perform these "Sryth"-, and Wiki-related activities while in the middle of some other ones, be they work-, or entertainment-related... don't call it 'multitasking', I've gotten to despise that word (cold shiver raises the follicles along my spine at the mere sight or sound of it) - I'm just "filling the empty cycles" inherent in most activities with cycles from another... My reply now looks long-winded, so I'll wrap it up by thanking you personally for your calmly tolerant and diplomatically gifted warning message and by mentioning that I honestly and especially appreciate the kindness and understanting that seems to permeate it. And if there was any annoyance in you, or indignation, or sarcasm, it didn't 'bleed through' into your message. In short, at the risk of sounding overtly sentimental, the reception here, in the faraway world of "Sryth" and its related Wiki-domains warms my heart. It really does appear to be a welcoming world... ...and I feel welcome. Thank you. As for the subject of your friendly warning and advice, I promise to heed it to the best of my ability and awareness, especially since - as I already stated - I am wholly in agreement with, and support the principle(s) behind it. Again, thanks for the warmth and friendliness, neither of wich will I forget or ignore. cheers, 'T'. --Tetracapillactomist 09:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry about it, I can understand just instinctively editing grammar and what-not. And I know it wasn't at all intentional; I doubt there will be any vandalism at all on these sites. Welcome to Sryth! If you haven't yet, the forum is very active with a lot more current and subtle hints, so check it out too. K!ZeRotalk 03:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you K!ZeRo Thanks for the invite - have visited the forum already, but haven't spent much time there, nor have I posted yet - as it stands, I'm already dealing with somewhat of a Sryth-related information- and maybe sensory overload... I think I may have spent more time on gathering info than on playing proper. Am still struggling - through Denadein's roster - with a starting character's opportunities and shortfalls... And since ALL information is new to me, as far as Sryth is concerned, and so many things are interconnected and interdependent, I'm also struggling trying to keep track and 'digest' all the various bits of data - in this game, if you don't follow a certain 'chronology', a specific event-hierarchy, you'll end up paying in blood & sweat, dollars AND frustration, that much seems painfully clear... And in spite of soaking up all this 'knowledge', I still managed to walk my character into something of a corner: I 'jumped the gun' and obtained a (third) free power (Elementalism) prior to getting the addiional powers from "The Grey Circle", so now I'm short of Gen.XP to the tune of ~3000 - and it's "slim pickings" in the early life of a budding adventurer, miserably so, in fact: most 'grinding' encounters result in a measly 1 to 3 Gen.XPs (well, that or a fairly quick death...). Too far in for me to restart, unwilling to go for AS&P rewards before acquiring the remaining powers - it's a bit mind-numbing to think of earning ~3000 xp practically one-by-one... forget about enthusiasm, I feel exhausted just thinking of it... Here's a lame-ish play on words: Denadein's roster is putting the tetracapillactomist through the roaster... ----------------- You know, now that it's written, seems like this post would feel more 'at home' on the forum... Well, what's done is done - though I may yet bring up my quandary on the forum, someone might have a useful hint... Again, thanks for the invitation, 'T' --Tetracapillactomist 05:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Combat XP Reports Hi, Tetracapillactomist. I wanted to be so impolite as to ask you to stop putting all combat XP values you're getting along with the power level you got them with. Two reasons: * We still don't clearly know how powers affect Combat XP, although we know that they have some effect. * It looks just too big that way. Example in question, this diff. Since listing the exact values of powers is not really helpful, I'd ask you to stop putting them everywhere. Instead, list them in a single place (Talk:Experience might be a good place), so we can all work together into interpreting them. And on normal pages, just put whatever XP amount did you get. That's how all the others values got there. It's better to have a range than nothing. Scarbrowtalk 17:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Location pages vs Quest Pages Hi, I'm removing your uses of on quest pages. That template should only be used on location pages, for the sake of standard look. The link to the location page in the Questbox should be enough to locate the quest. Scarbrowtalk 18:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) (Answer) Hello, Scarbrow. Alright, fair 'nough. Seems that I've engaged in some time consuming fumbling... Sorry then for the inconvenience I appear to have caused you; hope it wasn't too much. For now I'll rather refrain from doing any further hapless 'vandalism'... Hmm... "the road to hell is paved with good intentions". I guess it can't be helped, that sayig is proved to be right through my example... cheers --Tetracapillactomist 06:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I'm glad you took it so sportingly. I wouldn't label your behavior "vandalism" anyway: you were entirely trying to do the right thing, and I'd like to encourage you to keep trying: even if those changes weren't really necessary, you might very well find some really useful ones. The reversal didn't really inconvenienced me: most of pages I was able to just rollback them in a breeze. Keep the good wiki spirit! Scarbrowtalk 19:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) "Return to Oz"... Sorry to 'crawl back' to this... The reason I attempted to systematically re-edit those pages was that on two or more occasions, supposedly being rather sleepy or tired, I just couldn't find my way to some specific locations, and instead found myself uttering expletives outloud, frustratedly... then it occured to me: "I possess a modicum of intelligence, yet here I am, stumped by such a seemingly simple thing, feeling properly and utterly daft! Well, then, chances are, others may occasonally experience a similar feeling (lapse?) while trying to locate something that just seems to elude them like mirage under a voodoo spell" (alright, I doubt I thought exactly those very words, but since I don't remember, let's pretend I did...). So that's when I resolved to lay aside the fun of actually playing the game, rolled up my sleeves, and set to addressing the perceived problem. And now that I've let it simmer for a bit, having given some more thought to the matter, I'm respectfully asking you: could some "feature" like that be implemented after all, so that new and lost players would find their way instantly, at a single cursory glance, when too engrossed in the game to want to study or even care to notice anything else on the page, such as was my case? Without redirection, loading of a new page, or opening of a separate window or tab? Especially, since many "travels" require upwards of half a dozen mouse-clicks, and many specific locations are "hidden" underneath multiple 'regional layers'. Of course, this will probably be a moot point, something that holds very little - if any - interest to crusty-old seasoned explorers and "conquistadores" of the 'Srythdom', but would you reflect upon and (re-)consider it for the sake of the few 'geographically challenged' that may be stumbling all across that virtual landscape even as we speak (so to speak...)? Am I asking for too much? Making a nuisance and a pest of myself? (To quote Bono from a live version of a critically slammed song that I always liked, regardless: "Am I bugging ya? I don't mean t' bug ya!" - though that may be an ill-chosen quote, since I don't infer any sarcasm... "cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, boil in oil 'til I fry, ...") Anyhow, I wouldn't want to overstay my warm welcome, nor abuse your patient understanding, which you all extended my way, at one time or another since my recent appearance on this scene a couple of months (?) ago. But have mercy on the occasionally lost and clueless... "miserere dei!" --Tetracapillactomist 13:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Very belated answer, but you can always find your way into every nook and cranny through Kingdom of Tysa Scarbrowtalk 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) PG 5 Edit Hi, I noticed your recent PG 5 edit, and was wondering if you could double-check your edit, and also look at how the template is used. The "isafail" parameter is used to indicate the highest value that would still fail the check, so only 1 value should be given. Your added value of 188 should replace the previous value of 77. But in addition, 188 should be an impossible roll for that check since the maximum roll is 100+20+40=160. Maybe you meant "88"? Thanks for your updates. K!ZeRotalk 05:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : I think KZero is referring to this edit on the PG IV page. Let's wait for a day or two and see if there is an explanation. If not, better revert to the previous state. Scarbrowtalk 10:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) headscratcher No mistake, I'm absolutely certain, though in the face of that simple formula I now regret not having taken a screenshot... May there be a variable that is dependent on something you failed to consider? Could it be a fluke? (I guess the former is an ever-possible option...) I just checked the formula and I can't but agree: 1->100 + 20x1 + 20x2 can only be ≤ 160... So I reiterate: either the formula given is missing a variable, has an erroneous value, or my roll was a fluke/glitch/bug - as to this being a singular exception or something repeatable, I haven't a clue... All that being said, it did seem odd to me that both values would result in failure; I didn't investigate the matter, in fact didn't even pay attention to the formula ahead of my edited value, clearly, but based on those two values, I couldn't even tell whether the succesful roll should've been below 77 or above 188!... Which is precisely why I decided to leave both values - in other words, I simply couldn't tell head(s) from tail(s). Incidentally, that approx.<2.5x higher roll resulted in SP damage that was 3.33...x lower than the previous damage approximation of ~20. I doubt the two are causally related, but... I do not know that either for a fact. Personally, I'll think of this as a glitch, for the time being... --Tetracapillactomist 12:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Right you are, Scarbrow, the roll occured during PG IV. : For now, I'll make a note of it somehow in the article and link it to here or its talk page. K!ZeRotalk 19:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) follow-up question Is it known whether anyone succeeded that particular roll? --Tetracapillactomist 13:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : The variable was Woodsmanship, and that more than accounts for the missing range. I have since tried that scenario with two of my chars, and found values of 4 SP lost for a roll of 150 and 15 SP lost for a roll of 50. My interpretation of that is simple: if you win, you still lose SP, so the 77 roll was a fail, and the 188 roll of Tetracapillactomist (and my own roll of 150) were successes. Here, problem solved. Unless more contradicting evidence is found. I left the note anyway, in case that happens. Scarbrowtalk 23:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) _ Well 'nough. Good detective work, Scarbrow, and good stop-gap reasoning; everyone ought to be able to live with that.--Tetracapillactomist 05:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) PG 5 Part 1 Stumped Edit Hi, in this edit, the last paragraph update seems to be not as factual as it could be. If you win the challenge, they do double your fee of 50 gold by giving another 50 gold, and you also get XP. If you lose though, you don't forfeit the original 50 gold; you just don't get the additional 50 gold. So I'm thinking the paragraph should read like: "If you win, they double the agreed-upon fee - you receive 50 additional gold tokens and 64 general XP. Otherwise, you forfeit the chance for additional gold and the competition ends with no harm done." Do you think that's more precise (I ran through this PG a few weeks ago and may not remember correctly)? K!ZeRotalk 18:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hmm... Initially I based the edit on the game text, and as I recall, the forfeiture of the originally agreed-upon sum of gold was part of the conditions before accepting the drinking challenge. After (annoyingly) failing it, I was a bit 'miffed' and didn't pay as close attention as I otherwise may have, though I believe I left empty-handed, and no mention was made of the reward at "SC HQ". There was, however, an odd remark about me being fortunate to not have been taken in by one of G's ("champion drinker's" name ?) drinking challenges - whereas clearly I was... 'taken in'. In the end, I simply do not know: the proof would have been the difference, if any, between the total amount of gold in my possession before and after that particular mission. And of that, I've made no note. Inconclusive... I rather bow to your greater experience, more time spent with the game; am just that uncertain about it at this point. (Would've replayed it immidiately, but of course, that's not an option. There's a reason I don't play dice...)--Tetracapillactomist 21:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : I'll update the article. I'm pretty sure that the leader gives you the 50 gold first, then challenges you to drink. If you win, you get another 50 gold; if you lose, nothing changes. The article was correct on my several run-throughs with my characters. The game text may have mentioned forfeiture and what you described above, but I don't remember it too clearly. K!ZeRotalk 07:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Some sort of medical term? Out of curiosity, what exactly is a "tetracapillactomy"? I tried Googling it and found exactly 1 hit on the entire web -- I've never seen that before -- and it was only someone using the word, not defining it. Also, welcome to the wiki. Always good to have new editors come on board. — Young Ned (talk) 00:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Tired of 'laissez-faire' and nonchalance? Call the Tetracapillactomist!" I picked "Tetracapillactomist" as my Sryth Forum handle (where I'm overdue with an introduction, as basic etiquette and respect for my peers and fellow players would all, but demand - I've read plenty of your messages though, all of you, and I am grateful for the information as well as the entertainment, all done in a friendly tone! I consider your collective a breath of fresh air mid a sea of... bah, I don't care to sour the mood by attempting to find an expletive or even a fitting adjective for most of what is the overwhelming majority in the vastness of 'the net'.) and kept it for 'the wiki'. I looked up "tetracapillactomy" myself, following your lead, and was actually surprised to only find the one message I myself posted recently at "Tech[]Republic", aside from my present moniker. And yes, in a way, it is a medical term - of sorts. A highly specialized medical field that only the most stalwart and meticulous of surgeons would venture into, and those interested in microsurgery. A fake one though. An artificial 'word-construct': "tetra-" (from Greek "tettares") means "four", "-capilla-" (from Latin "capillus") signifies "hair", and "-tomist", "-tomy" (from Greek ~"tome"/"-tomos"/~"temno") stands for "cutter", "cutting". "Splitter/ splitting of hair into four". And I figured that's a very apt name for what I sometimes (I hope not too often...) do: hair-splitting... To be honest, you 'kind of' burst my bubble, popped my imaginary balloon - I imagined making this revelation on the Forum, like any other respectable Roman (which I'm not really - not a present-day one, in any case, and not much of an ancient one either), but I missed my initial urge, and window of opportunity, to introduce myself there - and by now I feel 'kind of' bashful... It will happen eventually, it ought to... I intend for it to happen. I look forward to some friendly banter with fellow "Srythers" and "Sryth-addicts". (I mean that latter one in a totally non-derogatory, non-pejorative, non-pathological way, I swear! In fact I'll retract and 'tetracapillactomize' it - too much? if any were to object.) --Tetracapillactomist 10:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Oops, I just noticed the last line in your post, Young Ned, and wanted to add: thank you for welcoming me, I appreciate it - I really do; that's the friendliness I referred, or at least alluded to, earlier in my drawn-out answer to your question.... -cheers- --Tetracapillactomist 11:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit Undone on Game Updates page Hi I undid your latest edits on the 2010 Game Updates page because you had deleted the latest update without providing an explanation why you removed it, and I could see no reason for the removal.--Shadowblack 08:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) what the?... I did no such thing... yet when I checked the the modifications done, that is exactly what seems to have happened!... I only did some minor editing under "Line 1". I can't see how, but could this be in any way due to the 'new wiki' - the 'gift that keeps on giving'? (I have been experiencing some seriously glitchy effects/behaviour, when I was automatically switched to the new skin, and before resetting my preferences to "Monaco"... which is what I was using during that particular edit, so... go figure...) Obviously, I didn't indend to edit the portion shown on the comparative pages, did not even go near it with my scissors - I prefer to correct, specify or add, and rather leave the chopping to the moderators and elder circle of the Sryth wiki. In any case, sorry for the unprovoked and unintended effect, I am myself puzzled and annoyed... for the first time ever, I'm beginning to grind my teeth, thinking of wiki...--Tetracapillactomist 11:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) VRoMW Hi. How have you confirmed the availability of the old prices for new accounts? If it's been a game text or a email from the Gamemaster, I would appreciate if you could post it on the "Correspondece with the GM" thread on the forum. Scarbrowtalk 02:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : Both... hmm, you're right, of course - and I really should pay my respects on that side of the Sryth-gathering. I devoted all available Sryth-time to playing and updating/adding info here, on the wiki, thinking that this is where players in need of 'hard info' might come, especially while still unfamiliar with the game/lost/stuck/etc. I'll gather what I can - though I'm unsure whether I can grab the in-game text, since my 'alt. char.s' aren't even at the starting gate, for lack of time... can you grab that portion yourself? --Tetracapillactomist 03:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Congratulations for your first post. As for your alts, I recommend you to start at least one as a "test" or "decoy". While it won't be useful to test most new adventures, which require some combat skills, it's always useful to test regular game mechanics. And you can always delete them afterwards. In fact, you can encounter the Painted Peddler with a just-created character (I checked), but since my account is old (from 2008) I get the message stating I have 0 days left. I'm half-worried it's a bug, I'll notify the GM... Scarbrowtalk 23:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... though you may regret spurring me on after seeing my 'post #2', written at Balthazar's behest. :) As for the usefulness of alts: don't I know it! I simply couldn't yet get around taking care of them; as it is, even with a single character, I often find myself in a rush to grab the tail end of special events and opportunities. But I do appreciate such veteran advice - and especially you sharing it with me personally - always deserving of more appreciation than advice meant for others and read as a passer-by. And speaking of your veteran status: how silly of me to have missed that important detail... 2008!... clearly, you're well-passed the 120 day limit since your account activation/paid membership upgrade, hence none of your avatars (whether pre-existing or newly created) would be eligible. However, the message you came across while trying to acquire the ring is not a bug (that's what you meant, right?) - the counter starts on the very day of a newly activated (upgraded) AG-account, and continues to count down for 120 days, as your cut-off time approaches and 'discount days' dwindle - until they have elapsed, at which time you're left with 0 days remaining. So don't be at all worried, that's as it should be under the current conditions, and is simply a result of the way this countdown mechanism was implemented. At least you did receive the message, which shows that the system is in place - I will try to initiate my alt-avatars if I have the time, then grab the message; but in my case it will show no more than about 10-12 days left, since my subscription/activation/upgrade dates back to august 2010, and my window of opportunity is closing fast. Incidentally: do you personally, and wiki-members in general, prefer replies left on the same "user talk page" where the originating message was left (in this case mine, here)? - or do you rather have that reply posted on the user talk page of the contributor who is the author of the originating message (in this case: yours)? (Hmm, that question is a 'mouthful', and there may already be an answer to it somewhere - in which case I 'pre-emptively' apologize...)--Tetracapillactomist 02:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry, long-windedness is a staple of our community. And yes, it's "bug" (corrected). The problem is, I see 0 days left and the discount price, and I shouldn't. Before the last changes, I was able to see the new prices. : About answers, it depends on the user. I personally prefer answers in my talk page, so I'm notified (both in the wiki and on my email) about them. If you answer in your talk page, I'll see it eventually, when I get to check "Recent Changes", which I patrol regularly, but with all probability I will arrive much later. However, other users might prefer all conversation to happen at the same place. In doubt, ask. : As an advice, try to use wikitext instead of HTML, it's easier and more legible. Check these examples. There are many more, of course. : Scarbrowtalk 05:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: No, I mean I saw the discounted price when given my account's age I should be seeing the new price. However, I contacted the GM and he fixed it. :: About wiki markup, you can start here. It's quite complete and also has useful links. There are also Help pages within this wiki, but nothing near as complete. About really complex markup, the kind that powers some of the templates, like , I can guide you further if you're interested, but right now I don't have access to my notes. If you're interested, let me know. :: I'm afraid I don't understand your question about talk pages. A talk page is just a regular page located on the User_talk namespace. Its special functionalities (like the email notification when changes happen) are associated with your user by way of the wiki software. You don't need to explicitly set up nothing: It just happens when you register a user on a Mediawiki wiki. As a consequence, your user talk page has a scope restricted to the wiki it's in: you can have one on Wikipedia, one on Sryth Wiki... but they're not related. Your page is associated with your user. :: Scarbrowtalk 23:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: The page on wikipedia covers almost everything, and in more compact form than my collection of links, if you want it all in the same place. Contact me if you're having problems with something specific. Scarbrowtalk 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Combat details editing - MR display issue I'm afraid I don't know how to fix it. The Spoiler tag is a Mediawiki extension. All I know is its hides and shows text by way of Javascript. The fact that all template code is correctly parsed except the MR part makes me think it may be a safeguard mechanism. The MR part is processed by a special template: . It seems the JS expander doesn't parse more than a level deep of transclusion, hence the problem. For the moment, I'll edit the page to remove the spoilertags: better long than without the data. I'll also fill a question to Wikia staff about this. Well spotted. Scarbrowtalk 20:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : I edited the page. Several more suggestions by the way: :*Don't use the spoilertag on quest pages for matters related to that quest. The spoiler warning at the top covers all the article. Put them only if you mention something about other quests (like if you mentioned Joruspur on the Quest:The Merchant of Bones page) :*Don't use first level headings. It's against the MoS in almost all Mediawiki wikis. Also, they are not formatted specially, which lends itself to confusion between the ToC, which recognizes them, and the format, which is styled the same way as a level 3 heading. :*I took the liberty, as I was adding this message, to correct a couple of typos and level 1 headings on this, your user page. This is an exception to the general rule because I was also adding information, so if somebody comes here to check, they'll find the new information along with the typos correction. I also added a few answers along the way, make sure to check the last diff. :Scarbrowtalk 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) re: Runeskin Scenarios Thank you for expanding them. I've been meaning to expand them for ages, but I never find the time for it. Don't worry about the format, I'll take care of that if you keep adding the information. Scarbrowtalk 14:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Links Hi, Tetracapillactomist. I'd like to offer an advice: you don't need to link every mention to SP, MR and XP found within the quests. Linking them once, or every once in a while, is more than enough, and often easier to read. Same for any other link, really, but these tend to creep up more often. Scarbrowtalk 22:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Aldvarian artifacts and loot Hi, TC. Just wanted to remind you that you don't need to include mentions to Aldvarian Artifacts when they get mixed with loot. It's their nature, they're part of the loot table. So any encounter, anywhere, that grants loot, can also grant some AA. Quality is random too, so there's really no point in telling it, and might confuse some players, if they don't receive one where a Quest page tells you did. I've expanded (a little) the AA article and (a lot) the loot article. Hope it's clearer now. Scarbrowtalk 13:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Foe documenting Hi, TC If I may suggest, for adventures like Spikefist The Mighty when you know the MR of the boss (and in fact, on almost any quest except the RoI and the PG), and thus you are perfectly sure you'll be able to pass it with flying colors, you may glean more useful information by lowering you MR while doing the quest. Cheers. Scarbrowtalk 14:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ashlyre Look, Tetracapillactomist, I don't want to argue with you. I don't want to quarrel. And whatever you think, I'm not against you. I think you're a valuable contributor in your own way. I might do things differently, but I'm not the one doing them. You're free to do things your way. But part of the nature of a wiki is that several editors can correct each other's editions. I'm an editor of this wiki, as you are, and as such, I have the right to give my opinion, in this case, in the form of an edit and a comment. If I were to edit your posts in the forum, I would undoubtedly be abusing my position of power, but any editor can do that here. Different place, different rules. So no. Sorry, but no. This is not "my place" and the rules of the wiki are not "my rules", no more than they are anybody else's. While I'm writing this, I'm realizing that in fact, the way you used to write the Foe sentence does not result on a different visual result than the default, and for that I must apologize. I was looking at the page in diff form, and I didn't preview it to see the aspect of your edit. I thought you were using a rather complicated form when the template has sensible defaults to show that we don't know about an enemy's MR. However, I still think that you should let the defaults do their work, because it's very easy (and I talk from personal experience) to leave a note on a page's code and later forget about it. That note might then confuse the next editor of the article. Also, if the template is changed to another default, your hack might stop working. Next time you don't agree with me, I would appreciate if you could just explain it with reasons (what you did) but left the sarcasm out (an unfortunate tendency of you). Scarbrowtalk 14:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : Quite right, and I must apologize for that too. Let's leave that in a misunderstanding. It's just that I seem to misunderstand you the most. My fault entirely, it seems. I'll try to assume good faith even more in the future. Be well too. Scarbrowtalk 06:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hall of Ruin Edit I have reversed you last edit to the Hall of Ruin because it makes no sense the way you had worded it. You're not "done" with the undead guardians when you kill 7 of them - that merely opens the 2 doors, nothing more. There are still several more undead goblins (I think there are a total of 14, but I keep forgetting to make a count). It is also possible to kill 7 undead goblins without finding all Engraved Stone Blocks (on at least one occasion I killed 7 without finding a single Engraved Stone Block; you seem to have discovered this yourself). So the way you had worded it could mislead players. Also, the red text appears only when you kill the very last of the undead guardians on the main level, at which point you have found all 4 Engraved Stone Blocks.--Shadowblack 20:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Reverted your reverse to the edited version and addressed that issue in further edits (some time ago, obviously, but only now got round answering this - more 'for the record,' as we're well past those edits).--Tetracapillactomist 13:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Orb Heh. MR of the Shadow Orb is between 200 and 300. Narrows it right down. ;) Great work on the high-end documentation! Psychoadept 00:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Rhaknar's Level 34 You're probably on this anyway, but since you seem to be just a few levels behind me in Rhaknar's Mad, can you try to confirm/deny whether the foes on Level 34 are scaled? I got Tendrils ranging from 3+ to 6+ at 190 MR. The big plant was still 18+ for me after killing the first few Tendrils, but eventually dropped to 3+. Psychoadept 15:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hawkrest Island Thanks for getting the items and details added! Psychoadept (talk) 22:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC)